


The Gift

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well meant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashtheimage/profile)[**slashtheimage**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashtheimage/) prompt #028 and [](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_nanowrimo/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_nanowrimo/)  
> Wordcount: 935  
> Spoilers: The Shrine

It was a kindly meant gift from the Telirians, who were seafaring folk with a noteworthy level of technology. But it made John's stomach turn to see it. An aquarium of sorts, a large glass jar filled with water, lush plants and some kind of gravel. Pretty enough.

It was the creatures inside that made him ill. Starfish looking things, they seemed to prefer to cling to the plants or to each other, but now and then one slithered over to inch its slimy-looking way up the glass. Dark and sinuous, it looked almost exactly like the horrid thing Jennifer had released from Rodney's skull.

Gooseflesh erupted down his back and arms, and John reached for Rodney's hand and pulled him close, clasping the back of his neck and bringing his head down for a heartfelt kiss on the forehead, right over the scar.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rodney wrapped his arms around John and stepped in tight.

"Let's go get naked." John rubbed his cheek across Rodney's, relishing the light stubble and the warm flush rising to his face. "I want..." He kissed Rodney again.

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful. But I repeat, are you okay?"

"I just want to get out of here. You didn't see it, that _thing_ that was in your head, but I did." John stared at the aquarium, frowning, hand jammed in his pocket.

"Ah. Ewww." Rodney's face scrunched up in disgust. "Well, luckily these guys are going to live in Woolsey's office, and we don't have to spend a lot of time there. But I like your touching idea. Let's explore that further. In our quarters."

Rodney ran a soothing hand up and down John's rigid back and let the other fall to give a loving squeeze to John's butt. Then he grabbed his lover's hand and turned to the door.

By the time they reached their quarters John was already working on his buttons and he left a trail of castoff clothing leading to the bedroom. Rodney was two steps behind, and once his last item had gone flying, John wrapped himself around Rodney and toppled them both to the bed, burying his face in Rodney's neck and breathing deeply.

Rodney felt John shuddering in his arms and felt wetness on his neck, knew this had been a long time coming. "It's okay, John. I'm okay. You fixed me. I'm fine."

He had seen the videos, seen how far he had deteriorated by the end, could only imagine John's agony, having to stand by, helpless, and watch as his best friend faded away. They hadn't been together yet, back then, but their relationship had, even then, been the closest Rodney had ever had. And he suspected as much for John, as well.

Rolling them over and bracing himself on one elbow, Rodney smoothed John's hair back, stroked his wet cheek, dropped gentle kisses on his lips, cheek and forehead, eyelids.

He continued laying kisses down John's neck and across his shoulders, soothing warm trails with his hands and kissing along behind them. Light licks in spots he knew were sensitive, the junction of neck and shoulder, the hollow of his throat. Rodney hummed a quiet moan as he rubbed his cheek against John's chest, kissed and licked his nipples, watched them peak and pink.

John sighed as Rodney's hand drifted slowly down, following the trail of dark hair, to grasp John's filling cock. It reached full hardness within a few short strokes and John squirmed and raised his head to watch, stuffing a pillow behind his neck. His eyes were dry now and his distress was fading.

Raising himself up, Rodney brought one leg across to straddle his lover, laying nearly atop him, aligning their erections, and leaned down to resume kissing John's soft, soft lips. Taking both of their cocks in one large, capable hand, and stroking steadily, he threw himself into the taste of John Sheppard, the man he loved with everything he had.

Rodney licked his way into John's mouth and caressed his tongue, letting them tangle and rub together, lightly at first, then harder as the heat in them rose. He sealed his lips to John's and plundered his mouth, lapping and licking. John returned the kisses with a deep fervor and wrestled Rodney's tongue with his own, breathing heavily through his nose as Rodney stroked them both into a sweat.

When they had to break away to breathe, huffing into each other's mouths, John groaned with the pleasure of Rodney's mouth, his hand on him, and raised his arms to grip Rodney's biceps tightly as he writhed beneath him. Rodney tightened his grip and John moaned again.

"God, Rodney!" John panted. "I'm so close..."

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "Yeah, that's it, come for me."

Rodney sped up his stroking and felt the fire of orgasm building in himself, waiting for the trigger that would release it.

Rodney swiped his thumb across the head of John's cock and John sucked in a gasping breath and arched up into Rodney's hand, back bowing with the force of his pleasure, groaning loudly, and wetness bloomed between them.

And that was it for Rodney, the straining heat exploded up his spine and through his body, down his limbs, white flares behind his eyes, unbridled moans bursting free.

When the ecstasy faded into warm, buzzing satisfaction, his muscles gave way and Rodney collapsed to the side and lay, catching his breath, watching John's face.

John smiled and heaved a contented sigh, took Rodney's messy hand and held it to his chest. "Yeah. You're fine. Thank all the gods everywhere. You're fine."


End file.
